This invention relates to a distributing station, particularly for printed matter.
More particularly, the invention relates to a distributing station for selectively channelling the stream of printed matter issuing from a folding machine which is fed by a printing machine, to at least two successive working stations.
Devices of the prior art are not properly suitable for the intended purpose.